


Where to Sir?

by tennants_and_titans



Series: Broadchurch Mini Fics [1]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, broadchurch: series 2, hardy x miller, the brotp turned otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennants_and_titans/pseuds/tennants_and_titans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to Broadchurch season two written to ease the restless souls of Hardy x Miller shippers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where to Sir?

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for Broadchurch series 2

“Where to sir?”

Alec Hardy’s fingers gripped the car door tighter than he’d ever gripped anything before, tighter than he held Daisy the night he found Pippa, tighter than he held Claire’s arm when he arrested her. The voice of his only friend echoed in his ears as he began to answer the cabbie’s question, but then he swallowed his words as if they were his arrhythmia pills. The truth was, he didn't know “where to”.

Ellie’s voice bounced around the walls of his mind, keeping him from thinking straight. 

“Where will you go?"

He heard her say.

"I’m not hugging you" 

He ran his last encounter with her over and over again in his head. It just didn't seem right. He had that feeling of emptiness in his gut, the same one he had when he left Daisy.

"You wanker!" He heard.

Only this time, it wasn't in his head. Alec released his grip on the door handle and spun around to see Ellie Miller standing before him, a smirk on her face and a bag of crisps tucked under her arm.

"You didn't think you could get away from me that easily, did you?" She queried him. 

Alec managed a nearly microscopic smile, one that Ellie had known as the only smile he knew.

"What are you doing here Miller?"

Ellie chuckled, masking how offended she was that her ex-boss still felt the need to refer to her in such a formal manner.

"You can’t go.” she said, her face suddenly turning cold, and sorrowful.“After all that’s happened, with Joe being let off, and what that’s done to Mark and Beth, and me, and Fred, you’re like an uncle to him. You can work now, you can work here. You can come back to the station, make sure Joe stays away, that nothing else happens–"

Alec stopped her.

"I need to be closer to Daisy, and Tess"

Ellie winced at the mention of that wicked name. She couldn't accept that as the reason he was leaving, so she fought back.

"So she can move here! she’ll be good friends with Chloe,”

“Miller,"

She wasn't done.

"Look Alec, We need you. This town needs you. I… ”

Ellie’s voice trailed off. 

“ I need you "

An awkward silence settled over the car park where they stood. Ellie though she could have seen some kind of a reaction, in the corner of Alec’s eye, but it was tucked safely away.

"There, I said it! ” she announced. “I need you in my life. Because… "

Alec stood still, bewildered, before finally managing to slip out a few small words.

"Why, Miller?"

It was at this moment that Ellie completely collapsed. There was no avoiding it, no getting around what she’d wanted to tell him for so long now. Tears began to stream from her eye, and the bag of crisps under her arm made a loud *crunch* as the hit the ground, slipping from under her arm.

"You… I can trust you… you've… you've always been there, when I need you, and, bloody hell, I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but… I… am… well, basically, I love you, you shit face. I think you've really been the closest thing to a husband I've had my whole life. Sure, you were an utter prick when we first met, I’m not denying that, no one will, but, now, I feel like we've got something, something I can’t bare to loose."

Rather suddenly, Alec lost it as well. He lunged forward, and completely against Ellie’s expectations, dropped his bags to the ground and threw his arms around her, pulling her in close. Ellie buried her face in Alec’s shirt, her tears quickly staining his tie. They felt warm against his cold chest. Ellie felt Alec’s hairy, stalky hands hands caress her back, running up and down her bright orange jacket, and for the first time in ages, she felt warm, ad safe, and loved. She looked up at him, revealing her face from the fabric of his shirt. 

"Thank you, Ellie “ Alec said, the double L in her name rolling off his ever so Scottish tongue.

That was a sound Ellie could get quite used to hearing.

"Oi! Get a room!" The cabbie was now sticking his prickly bearded face out the window, growing impatient with the two former detectives. Alec's head jerked up as he glanced at the cabbie, turning bright red with embarrasment.

"You going anywhere or not?" the cabbie asked.

"Drive on” Alec directed him, and he did exactly that, leaving them to their own devices. Alec and Ellie stared at each other as the cab drove off, gazing in to one another’s eyes, seeing each other as they had for ages, but were too afraid to reveal. Alec, though it went against every bone in his body, knew what he had to do next. As soon as the cab had cleared from sight, Alec bent over, and planted a kiss on Ellie’s lips, his first act of love since he left Tess. Alec’s beard was softer than Ellie expected it to be, almost like one of Fred's stuffed animals, and he was not such a bad kisser either She embraced him, and the kiss went on for a good 30 seconds more. 

Not far off, a car passes by, with a man, his eye’s filled with shame and regret, staring out the window. The sight of Alec and Ellie kissing shocks him and puts all kinds of evil things in his mind. His forehead pressed up against the window, Joe Miller scowls, and begins to plot his revenge.


End file.
